Role Playing - Serious
'' '' 'Room Stats' Owner: Nerdrock101, known affectionately as Nerdy to her friends. Room Description: 'History' The following is a rough history of RP-S, starting from the begining and working up to present day. As a general rule this will not list day-to-day events, however, it will give an overview hopefully detailed enough to give a general record of RP-S's history, and at the same time hint at the In the Beginning... Role Playing - Serious... rock bottom. This room was founded back in 08, no doubt as a way of stopping avid role-players from role-playing in "normal" chat rooms. The first regulars of the room were... well, illiterate, sentence spamming role-players. Unlike it's counterpart RP-1, paragraph role-plays were rarely seen in this room for the first year. A large part of the history of RP-S revolves around the "feud" with RP-1, apparently some smart-ass decided that there could be only one RP room and eventually it was thought that both rooms hated each other. Those who were civilized and mature remained in their set rooms going about on their business while other... not so smart members decided to go to the other room and do spam attacks, trolling, anything that would enrage the users of said room. Regulars came and went, eventually very few remained and the room was plummeted into a new era of Noobs... One interesting thread in this era revolves arround the formation, corruption, and abolishment of the Aether Knights, a group originally founded with the good intention of training newbies to RP and protect the room from the advances of trolls by roleplaying, but it was terribly misguided. They had underestimated the intelligence of trolls, and it was only a short time before thye became engaged in war after war. The Dark Samus Conflict, the Apostles of Star War, all were meaningless and only aggravated the other memebers of the room. In the end, the Aether Knights fell apart because they'd lost their purpose. With no enemies to fight and the newbies that refused to be trained killing it on the inside, it was abolished, but it was too late. The Aether Knights were and are a bad memory to the veterans of the room, and among them still remains a stain to this day. The First Schizim Somewhere around July 09 an influx of newbies started, RP-S suddenly became a lot more active and the chat was constantly moving. The last few regulars finally decided to call it quits and either leave or go to RP-1, the newbies had won. The room was back to its original state of illiterate garbage, trolls were welcomed into the room as it was an easy target, the influx hasn't changed since new users coming in and out every day. Most staying while others go, it's the cycle. In 2010 a new breed of users arrived, and grammar became a thing of respect if you didn't have it then you were considered a noob. Paragraph role-playing started becoming more and more common, users now starting to show more detail in their posts and the troll problem? It remains to this day, from time to time someone will come in and challenge the intellectuals of the room and leave in shame. Eventually nerdrock101 took ownership of the room an all was well, less trolls and we finally got an active mod. However, issues in real life prevented her from being on as much as would be prefered, and the regulars finally levied sanctions against her, and forced her to step down as room owner. The Dark Ages It was then that everything began to decay at an accelerated rate. With all the serious regulars switching one-by-one to RP-1 or abandoning kongregate's RP rooms completely, and no room owner to even begin to maintain a semblance of civility, things fell apart. Lotias, who actually had a reputation as a troll, managed to delay this rapid downslide for a brief moment by making a powergrab and setting up a system of order based on derision and his relative senority, but that too fell apart after he left for the summer. With no authority, even Lotias's inherently flawed but effective system of authority, to keep order, newbies kept flooding in. With no veterans of the room left to act as role models and standards, the RPing sank from it's once glorious height in the spires of refined paragraphs to the crude and utterly miserable one line actions. RP-S, and all it's glory, had in the space of three months from a gleaming metropolis to a wasteland, and eveen now it lacks it's former luster. The Reformation On the night of August 30th, 2011, a new vision for Role Playing-Serious began. Because of a large amount of trolls and illiterates, the room would start to be improved by enhancing the ability of regulars to have a sense of community within the room and in (ideally) room-sponsored events. There will also be a list of regulations for role players linked in the room description and they will be put here when they are finished. Room-sponsored event dates and times will appear in nerdrock101's profile, the room description, and a summary of the event afterward will appear here. We are planning great things for you all. :) In a side-note, all of the content here that was removed for clarity's sake is preserved in a text file on nerdrock101's computer. Do not fret. Role Playing Guidelines Just as there are guidelines for conversation chat, there are guidelines for role playing chat. Please follow them for best results. If you were referred here by a member of the room, please read over these guidelines and compare them against posts you have made. 0. The rules of Kongregate are penultimate. Not even the mods are above these rules, they merely enforce them. If you want to hang on kongregate period, you have to follow them, and there is no excuse for that. 1. No auto-hit/auto-dodge. ''' This should be rather self-explanatory, but sometimes it can be difficult to tell. Take the following example: "After dodging _____'s attack, he ran quickly to the barn for extra time to charge his weapon." However well-versed this may be, it is still auto-dodging because they have left no room for the chance that the attack could hit. '''2. No godmodding. '''The first two rules are closely related in the manner that they're both to prevent unequal combat and role play in general. This can occur if the character knows something they shouldn't, or does something impossible (which can be caused by being too powerful). This can ruin the fun for all people. A good example of godmodding from Urban Dictionary is below. Hopefully you can see why this is a problem: "Godmodding Bill not only managed to magically know the secret base's true location, but also passed all of the armed guards by hopping from tree to tree like a natural-born monkey, and managing to rewire the electric locks which were state-of-the-art using a paperclip and a piece of fuzz from his pocket. Once inside, Bill used his deadly and artful bare hands (along with a combination of poison that he had learned in one week to brew in his toilet) to take down 38 of the guards and dogs, inside. That done, it was a mere task of busting through fifty-eight doors and cartwheeling gracefully through the laser beams, before waltzing into the innermost vault and plucking up the plans for complete world domination." '''3. No control of other characters. You are not that other character, so you can't write for them! You control only your own character, unless given permission by another character's owner. Control can be as subtle as: "Hits (other person's character) with a laser sword and cuts them in half." or as obvious as: "(other person's character) wandered through the forest and fell into a lava trap." But the most important thing to remember from these examples is that they are both not okay in this chat. 4. Be fair about your powers. This is a big problem. Take for example, teleportation. This can be overpowered if it is used to magically disappear when being attacked every time. So we ask that your character be balanced. What's the limit to this power? How can such a power backfire? In our teleportation example, the player could say it requires mana, and would need to recharge, or maybe they can't teleport through certain materials. If you need help balancing your character, ask the room and we can help. Room Events In an attempt to encourage skill in RPers and a sense of room-wide camardie, several room event prototypes are being considered and tested. Room Wide Roleplays (RRPs) A system currently in the test phase, Room Wide Roleplays are designed to be treated in a manner similar to the events that kongregate as a whole often endorses, only they are roleplays. Currently, the system is leaning towards making a specific day of the week or a set of hours each day devoted to the RRP of that month. If you have no desire to join the RRP, simply leave the room until the scheduled time has passed, or be temp muted for intruding. This may become moot if a chatzy is used instead. We are currently preparing to take suggestions for RRPS are this time. Please be patient while a standard for submissions is set. Other Affiliated Events Lotias's Daily Boss Challenge You have got to try this. If you're bored there is no better way then the challenge of defeating an exceptionally hard boss with a group of friends. Only human characters allowed (so play as yourself if you don't have any normal characters) and no powers, save those allowed by the master. Gear is also allowed only out of a selected list, varying per boss. If you win, you get your name under a badge! Try going for a record number of medals, and perhaps in the future he'll offer trophies as well as medals. Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners